Suivre sa voie
by Kather
Summary: La fin de la septième année approche. Une discussion s'impose sur les choix à faire. OS. Sirius/OC.


**Bonjour les petits amis ! Me voilà de retour avec un OS sans prétention que je viens d'écrire en, genre, deux heures. A vrai dire je sais pas trop quoi penser donc je vous laisse vous faire votre propre avis et peut-être ensuite que vous aurez envie de me le partager ? :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(PS : Comme toujours, tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à Rowling, le reste est à moi !) (essayez de pas reconnaître Sirius, ça m'arrangerait merci ;D)**

* * *

Quand Julia a onze ans, elle estime que Sirius Black est un petit crétin trop exubérant. Elle le regarde rire trop fort avec ses amis et se promener dans les couloirs comme si Poudlard lui appartenait. Avec un soupir agacé, elle leur tourne le dos et s'éloigne.

. . .

Quand Julia a treize ans, elle se perd sur le chemin de la classe de divination. C'est Sirius Black qui lui vient en aide et qui la conduit jusqu'au bon endroit. Sur le chemin, il discute et plaisante comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. C'est en le voyant faire demi-tour au lieu de grimper à l'échelle que Julia comprend qu'il n'a pas choisi l'option divination.

En le regardant s'éloigner, Julia se dit que peut-être, Sirius Black n'est pas si mal que ça après tout.

. . .

Quand Julia a quatorze ans, elle se fait insulter de sang-de-bourbe par un Serpentard de 3e année. Elle le regard avec compassion et lui indique de sa voix la plus douce le titre de quelques bouquins d'anatomie qui l'aideront peut-être à mieux comprendre le fonctionnement du corps humain. Le gamin rougit de fureur mais s'en va, et à côté d'elle, Sirius Black éclate de rire et la félicite.

Quelques jours plus tard, le Serpentard ramène avec lui quelques camarades de 7e année pour se venger. Julia termine à l'infirmerie. Quand Sirius vient la voir, il lui apporte des chocolats. Le lendemain de sa sortie, les Serpentards qui l'ont attaquée vont à leur tour faire une petite visite à madame Pomfresh. Quand Sirius, l'air de rien, lui apprend la nouvelle, Julia le regarde avec un mélange de réprobation et de remerciement.

A partir de là, ils deviennent amis.

. . .

Quand Julia a seize ans, elle se rend compte qu'elle a des sentiments pour Sirius. Elle passe des semaines à l'éviter. Et quand il parvient finalement à la coincer, elle rougit et ment – très mal. Sirius éclate de rire et lui prend la main.

Quand Julia lève la tête pour rencontrer son regard, il la regarde avec affection et son sourire veut tout dire. Alors Julia sourit aussi.

. . .

Et maintenant, Julia regarde Sirius. Elle sait ce qui va suivre, ils le savent tous les deux, ça fait longtemps que cette discussion s'avance petit à petit, jusqu'au moment fatidique où on ne peut plus faire semblant d'ignorer qu'elle est là.

Dans un mois, ils auront fini Poudlard.

Dans un mois, ils seront dehors, dans le vrai monde.

Mais dehors, c'est la guerre.

«Alors ? » c'est Sirius qui commence, bien sûr. Le hardi Gryffondor, celui qui ose. « Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, après Poudlard ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Julia hausse les épaules. « Retourner dans le monde moldu, peut-être. Ou bien voyager. Je ne sais pas. »

Sirius tombe des nues, Julia le voit bien. L'ombre d'un sourire vient étirer ses lèvres. Etre Gryffondor, c'est aussi être suffisant borné pour ne pas voir ce qu'on a sous le nez, juste parce que ça ne va pas dans le sens qu'on aimerait. N'importe qui aurait su ce qu'elle allait dire. Pas Sirius. Il proteste d'ailleurs.

« Quoi ?! Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu es la première concernée par la situation, tu dois te battre ! Pour leur prouver que tu es autant une sorcière qu'eux ! Pour les futures générations, ces gamins qui n'auront rien demandé et qui se feront tuer parce qu'ils sont nés comme ils sont si jamais ce malade gagne ! »

« Je sais tout ça Sirius. Je le sais, et crois-moi je me déteste d'être aussi lâche. Mais j'ai trop peur… Je n'y arriverais pas. »

Julia baisse les yeux sur ses mains, puis, après quelques secondes, les relève. Sirius la regarde, l'air troublé. C'est Julia qui continue, la voix un peu tremblante.

« Tu n'as pas peur toi, pas vrai ? Tu te bats pour tes idées, pour ta justice, et tant que tu as ça, tu n'auras pas peur. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. » Elle lâche un léger rire, un rire cassé. « Ton ami Peter me comprendrait, lui. Il a peur, lui aussi. »

Sirius voit là une brèche et s'y engouffre. « Si Peter en est capable, toi aussi ! Tu es meilleure que lui en duel ! » Il saisit les mains de sa petite amie et la regarde intensément. « Je serai avec toi à chaque instant, je te protègerai, il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets. »

Julia le regarde tendrement, son Gryffondor idéaliste. Il ne comprend vraiment pas. Elle aimerait qu'il reste comme ça pour toujours.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, la guerre, Sirius. Tu ne pourrais pas me protéger tout le temps, et même si tu le pouvais, alors à quoi je servirais ? Je ne serais qu'un poids mort, et ça, se serait encore pire que de ne rien faire du tout. »

Sirius ouvre la bouche, la referme. Il est à court d'argument, mais il s'obstine.

« Mais Peter… »

« Je sais Sirius, » le coupe Julia. « Peter a peur et combattra quand même. Il est courageux. C'est pour ça qu'il est à Gryffondor et que je suis à Poufsouffle. »

Elle enlace son petit ami, qui la serre fort contre lui. Pendant un moment, ils restent silencieux, blottis l'un contre l'autre, et puis finalement Sirius souffle, à peine audible, comme si même lui n'y croyait pas, n'y croyait plus.

« Le courage, ça peut s'apprendre. »

Julia rit doucement, et son rire est encore plus brisé que la première fois. « Je sais Sirius. Au fond, je dois aimer être lâche… »

Il y a de l'amertume dans sa voix. Ce n'est pas du mépris qu'elle éprouve envers elle-même, c'est du dégoût. Pourtant, Julia n'agira pas. La peur la paralyse, la simple idée de combattre dans une guerre la fait trembler de manière incontrôlée. Un jour, peut-être, elle apprendra à être courageuse. Lentement, pas à pas. En commençant par vaincre sa peur des araignées, jusqu'à finalement ne plus avoir peur de mourir, tant qu'elle meurt pour une raison qui en vaut la peine.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Elle se détache de Sirius, qui se laisse faire. Ils se regardent sans plus rien dire. Tout a été dit. Julia a les larmes aux yeux, mais aucune ne coule. Elle s'efforce de sourire. Sirius, les lèvres pincées, a une tristesse indicible dans les yeux.

Pas parce qu'elle refuse de combattre, mais parce que ce choix est en train de les séparer.

« Au revoir, Sirius. »

Elle tourne les talons et s'en va. Ca semble si facile, pour elle, songe-t-il. Il la regarde s'éloigner, tandis que lui est figé sur place, incapable de bouger ou de parler ou de ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que son cœur lourd, trop lourd à porter. Il reste comme ça longtemps, bien après que Julia ait disparu.

. . .

Trois mois après son arrivée à Azkaban, alors qu'un détraqueur passe devant sa cellule, Sirius repense à sa dernière conversation avec Julia. Cela n'a jamais été un souvenir joyeux, mais soudain, Sirius est heureux qu'elle n'ait plus été là pour voir sa chute. Un éclat de rire rauque lui échappe à cette pensée, et il murmure « au revoir, Julia… » tandis que le dernier souvenir qu'il avait d'elle lui échappe comme de la brume entre les mains.

* * *

 **Alors, des avis ? Vous comprenez mieux pourquoi je savais pas quoi en penser ? Vous aimez ? Vous aimez pas ? Ou est ce que je pourrais m'améliorer ?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas de faire votre BA en postant une petite review !**


End file.
